


Blue.

by Very_Extremely_Quirky



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is lowkey messed up in this, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), manifesting protective revivedbur soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Extremely_Quirky/pseuds/Very_Extremely_Quirky
Summary: Wilbur's favorite color had never been blue. In fact, as a younger child, he quite disliked the color. When asked what his favorite color was, he'd always respond yellow, red, for a while it had been green, but never blue.He remembers exactly the moment that changed, though. He recalls the memory perfectly. Holding his small baby brother in his arms, his tiny hand curling around his finger before opening those curious, beautiful, sparkling ocean blue orbs filled with innocence, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The house was warm, it smelled like the fresh cookies their father had just taken out of the oven. A peaceful sunday afternoon, the day Wilbur soot was introduced to Tommyinnit. 'Theseus' was the name his father had given the small blonde boy, Wilbur argued that 'Tommy' fit him much better.  One look into Tommy's eyes was all Wilbur needed to fall in love, and then blue became his favorite.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150298
Comments: 12
Kudos: 381
Collections: Found family to make me feel something





	Blue.

Most people associate blue with the feeling of sadness, being cold. But if you asked Wilbur Soot, he'd tell you the opposite. He'd tell you that blue was actually very, very warm. Blue was determined, Blue was loud, Blue was rude, but kind. But most importantly, Blue was Loyal.

Wilbur's favorite color had never been blue. In fact, as a younger child, he quite disliked the color. When asked what his favorite color was, he'd always respond yellow, red, for a while it had been green, but never blue.

He remembers exactly the moment that changed, though. He recalls the memory perfectly. Holding his small baby brother in his arms, his tiny hand curling around his finger before opening those curious, beautiful, sparkling ocean blue orbs filled with innocence, the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. The house was warm, it smelled like the fresh cookies their father had just taken out of the oven. A peaceful sunday afternoon, the day Wilbur soot was introduced to Tommyinnit. 'Theseus' was the name his father had given the small blonde boy, Wilbur argued that 'Tommy' fit him much better. One look into Tommy's eyes was all Wilbur needed to fall in love, and then blue became his favorite. 

He watched Blue grow up, helped him through every nightmare, taught him about right and wrong, stayed with him for as long as he could, even when their father started to stray away, they promised, swore, they'd never abandon the other. 

Then Wilbur left his little brother.

Left with a woman named sally, a shapeshifter with beautiful red hair and the most captivating green eyes he'd ever seen, a woman with a heart so pure, a woman with a smile that was capable of lighting up an entire room all by itself, a woman who captured his heart, but returned it after she ran away, leaving him alone with their child, his beautiful boy, Fundy, born a daughter but later decided he'd prefered if he were a son, his amazing, wonderful fox boy. 

Him and his boy traveled far, looking for some safe place where Fundy could grow up happy, without any worries of the cruel world that surrounded them. And so he found the SMP.

Then he found his little brother.

He'd found his blue again, they'd found eachother, a relationship was fixed, they reconected, inside a very tiny van with dumb, silly little jokes about making drugs as they brewed potions.

_the promise was re-made._

The younger of the two kept that promise well, following his brother as the man started a nation, trying to create a land that was safe not only for his boy, but now for blue as well. He'd stayed all the way, even when the both of them were exiled from the nation that they had built. He'd stayed, even when the brunette's son betrayed him, burning down the flag and tearing down the walls of the nation that had been made to protect him. Stayed, even as his older brother, his mentor, the one supposed to protect him, lost his mind. Hurt him. Tight grips, forcefull shoves, lies and manic words that cut the teen like blades. He'd stayed.

staying cost him his innocence, staying cost him two of his limited lives,

_staying cost determined, vibrant blue eyes to lose some of their color, turning dull._

> ~~_Wilbur chose to ignore, forget, that detail._ ~~

But even through all the pain, Tommy still stayed. 

Sadly, though, the same could not be said about the older of the two. Who left, killed at the hand of a father who arrived a month too late. Killed after destroying the dreams of his little brother. The promise had been broken once again.

He came back a few weeks after the incident, a ghost with no recollection of the damage he had caused when he was alive. A naive ghost with a yellow sweater, very similar to the one he wore when he was 17, a ghost with a positive attitude, red beanie, and a love for blue dye. 

Offering blue to anyone who seemed sad in order to cheer them up, like his blue would cheer him up when they were younger.

Weeks passed by, people got used to the ghost of the brunette, even if most didn't fully agree nor wanted to interact with him.

He lost his connection with his son, Fundy. His best friend, Niki. He was disliked by most, and feared by many. Those who did not particularly dislike him always looked guilty whenever they spoke with him. Phil was a great example of this.

Then came Tommy, the one who Wilbur had hurt directly, perhaps the most.

Ghostbur's presence seemed to bother Tommy a lot, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, his little brother always seemed rather displeased with him. But despite this, Ghostbur did not mind, he continued to stick around, feeling as if he owed it to his little brother, though he was unsure of the reason why. Blind to the promise he had broken twice. 

But everything was fine, blue slowly regained their light, their fire. Fundy was getting adopted, Phil looked less guilty, Tubbo was happy, even Niki seemed to be doing good.

Then Tommy got _exiled_.

Nobody was really happy throughout that whole period of time, it was a very painful memory.

it was painful just remembering how Tommy would cry himself to sleep, remembering how he wouldn't let ghostbur come close to him when he'd just had a nightmare because _**he**_ had been the source of that nightmare, remembering how his brother never smiled, remembering how Tommy had become so not Tommy whenever he'd do _anything that was remotely similar to the old him would make Ghostbur want to cry_ and he didn't understand _why_.

Wilbur's least favorite memory is unfortunately one of those he remembers most now. The type he completely forgot when he was still that naive ghost he was until just a few days ago.

And that memory was when he looked into Tommy's eyes, while he was still in exile, when Dream had just left, when it'd been about 4 days with nobody coming around to logstedshire, when they had just returned from the nether, stepping out of the hot realm of the nether into the cold, not very inviting, windy weather of logsted. Tommy had been staring into Lava again, Ghostbur had led him away and back to safety.

His least favorite memory was returning to the open field, walking into Tommy's tent, he'd been asking his brother something, he doesn't remember what, he doesn't care. All he remembers is when he looked into his brother's eyes,

_and noticed they had completely_ **lost their color.**

_He remembers now, he remembers how the ghost had teared up, ran to the younger, crying, asking,_ "Tommy? Tommy- y-your eyes-" _he remembers cupping his face oh-so gently as to not hurt him,_ "Tommy, you-" _he remembers_ _hand as cold as ice reaching down and taking the younger's warm one._ "Your eyes- where's the blue of your eyes?" " _Tommy where's the **blue of your eyes**?_" _there had been no response, the blonde boy had just stared down at the floor as ghostbur cried, and he cried, because Tommy didn't have blue anymore, small blue dye abandoned on the floor as he focused on the more important blue because **he swore tommy's eyes were blue** **where had the blue gone?** **where was his blue** **?**_

_he remembers forgetting afterwards._

Wilbur's favorite color is blue, but at the same time, he fucking despises the color. Because it reminds him of a time before, of his baby brother, who his little brother used to be. Determined and loud, a natural leader, with dirty blonde hair, with leaves always sticking out of it, signature red and white clothes always covered in dirt. It reminds him of light teasing, affectionate insults, obnoxious yet countagious laughter, **god** _how he missed that laughter._

"Tommy," Wilbur knelt down in front of him, cautious, careful.

> _he never had to be careful with Tommy before._

The sixteen year old was breathing rapidly, tears streaming down his face as he looked like he was about to pass out.

> _This never happened before._

"Tommy, Toms, can you hear me, bud?" The brunette asked, Tommy squinted. "D-Dream?" he struggled, Wilbur shook his head "no, buddy, it's Wilbur. Wilby, big brother, remember?" The boy gulped, struggling to focus, eventually he let out a soft 'Wil-', so quiet Wilbur almost didn't catch it. Wilbur nodded, "yes, it's me, Tommy, do you think you could breathe for me, please?" he asked. Tommy whimpered, "C-can't- Wil-" "You can," "N-No- I- I can't- I'm gonna d-die Wil, I- He's- He's going to kill me- I-" the blonde cried, Wil's heart shattered. 

"Tommy- Toms, no, you're not going to die. Could you please look at me?" he reached out, only to pull his hand away as Tommy flinched back. Tommy looked at him, he took a deep breath, "Can I touch you, Toms?" he asked. 

_Wilbur hated having to ask when he so desperately wanted to do nothing more than hold his little brother in his arms, Tommy was never scared of physical contact before, Tommy used to love his hugs._

He hesitated, but eventually nodded, and Wilbur took his little brother's hand, carefully placing it against his chest, "here, feel my heartbeat, yeah? do you feel it?"

> _His eyes weren't blue anymore **wheredidhislittlebluego?**_

  
Tommy nodded again, looking so **_small-_**

> **_tommy wasnt supposed to look small tommy wasnt_ like this _tommy was loudwhodidthisididthisdreamtechnobladedreamphilzadreamalldreammewilburmyfaultmeitsmedreamdream_**

  
"good, now, breathe with me. Follow what I do," Wilbur instructed, "breathe in for three," they did, "hold in for five," they did, "let go at four." and they did. 

Wilbur loved blue, because it reminded him of when little six year old Tommy would come over to him with sparkling eyes just to ask if he could play him a song, because it reminded him of play-wrestling, because it reminded him of the way the kid's eyes lit up as he saw him.

After calming down, They both sat on the floor, Tommy burried his face between the crook of Wilbur's neck, cries slowly dying down into sniffles. Wilbur let out a sigh, running his fingers through the dirty blonde hair, whispering soft reassurances as he rocked them back and forth. 

He hates blue, because it reminds him of a time when he could hold his brother simply because they were both tired and wanted to cuddle, because it reminds him of a time in which he could playfully ruffle Tommy's hair without Tommy flinching.

It reminds him that his brother wasn't always _hurting_ and _traumatized_ and Wilbur could leave him alone without Tommy getting worried he'd abandon him again.

The next morning Wilbur wakes up before Tommy and walks to the kitchen to make breakfast, he knows Tommy will most likely panic if he's not in the room, so he leaves the door open and makes sure to look inside every once in a while to make sure Tommy isn't having another nightmare.

and when Tommy wakes up and they look at eachother, acknowledging what happened the night before but not daring mention it, Wilbur smiles and cracks a joke, earning a laugh from the younger. And when wilbur looks into his little brother's eyes, he swears he sees a small bit of blue come back in them as they tease eachother and eat breakfast in a peaceful saturday morning. 

And when Tommy takes off to go look for Sam, a small, true smile on his face as he walks out the door, Wilbur promises Tommy, a silent, unspoken promise, that he will preserve the small bit of blue that has manage to return to the boys eyes. That he will protect the small bit of childlike innocence Tommy might still have in him, all while helping him re-discover himself along the way.

He promises, _swears_ , never to leave his little blue again. 

and this time, it's a promise he's willing to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for SO DAMN LONG. I swear. I was going to make a comic out of it at first- but then i went "fuck it im too lazy" so here you go! I will NOT post often since i mainly draw more than write  
> But i hope you enjoy these short stories i might post! 
> 
> I'm gonna be honest I've been thinking about writing something like this ever since the quote "My eyes aren't blue anymore" came from tommyinnit. That combined with the fact that Ghostbur's "here, have some blue, calm yourself." is the same as when tommy gave him a carrot and went "here, have a carrot, Wilbur, calm yourself." It's too perfect.
> 
> also, I just want to add:
> 
> I at first had every intention to end this in a really really sad way, but i decided to spare you all. I am starving for fluff at this point since all i write and read is angst so here you go. I hope I delivered.


End file.
